


Eternity (Haikyuu! short stories)

by ImagineCypress



Series: Eternity [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineCypress/pseuds/ImagineCypress
Summary: just read the title-
Series: Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098839
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Eternity

by : MoonCyruss

* * *

This is a series of Haikyuu! short stories.

Usually angst and fluff will be in this as 

i physically cannot write smut for the life

of me.

so please forgive me, i'm just skilled in 

fluff and angst more than i am smut.

* * *

Well i will be saying good day now.

i hope you enjoy this series as much

as i enjoy writing it. 

new works will be coming out tomorrow 

and the days after that.

please understand i have school and

will not have the time to write new

works everyday.

i love you and are very proud of you

good day/night/afternoon.

* * *


	2. Smashing mics (Terushima x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from ; greek tragedy remix  
> anyways uh enjoy

* * *

Smashing mics

Terushima x reader

by ; MoonCyruss

* * *

Hello, this is the first story of the book.

uh i've never written before on AO3 so uh.

enjoy and i'll see you another day!

* * *

_We're smashing mics in karaoke bars_

you and your wonderful, fake blonde boyfriend always went to karaoke bars on the weekends.

Not really for any alcohol or anything, you guys just went for the karaoke.

although Teru was bad at singing, you still enjoyed hearing him try.

"Y/N come over here and join me!!"

your boyfriend yelled from across the room, although you were decent at singing,

Teru still enjoyed it, your voice was like an angel to him.

"fine fine, give me the mic" 

you said as you walked over to him rolling your eyes.

_You're running late with half your makeup on_

Teru was happy to hear you sing although you did have a bunch of

voice cracks popping up in between your singing but that was alright with him.

"Hey Y/N, can you come over here for me?"

you heard your boyfriend say a couple feet away from you,

although the music was loud, you could still hear him so you obeyed 

and walked over to him slowly.

_This method acting might pay our bills_

As you walked over to him, you saw him pull something out

his pocket. 

you started to wonder about what he could've pulled but you didn't think about 

it much.

"Yes Teru? did you need something?"

you asked him looking into his eyes with a soft voice like he loved

"Uh yeah, um one second"

he got down to one knee and the thing he pulled from his pocket

was a box, then it hit you

_But soon enough they'll be a different role to fill_

your boyfriend of 4 years opened the box slowly and there showed a-

a pretzel ring?

"Y/N, will you marry me?"

* * *

so our first story has now come to an end. 

i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

thank you so much and i love you and am very proud of you.

take care of yourself and goodbye.

* * *

Smashing mics

Terushima x reader

by ; MoonCyruss

* * *


	3. Past your street (Asahi x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from : Driver's Liscense by Olivia Rodrigo  
> currently obsessed with that song rn

* * *

Past your street

Asahi x reader

by : MoonCyruss

* * *

currently obsessed with Olivia Rodrigo's

new song rn so i apologize.

anyways enjoy the story, bye!

* * *

_i know we weren't perfect but i never felt this way for no one_

you had keys in hand, walking to your car in your driveway.

Asahi's street was a couple miles away, you weren't gonna drive past

it this time.

you started driving, then you saw that familiar stop sign.

you started tearing up immediately.

_i just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that i'm gone_

it was just a few miles away from your ex boyfriend's street.

you were full on bawling, you thought you moved on.

the mirror told a different story.

you caved.

_guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

you were close, you knew it.

then you remembered.

_cause you said forever now i drive alone past your street_

"I miss you Asahi, i'll see you soon baby..."

* * *

You can have your own interpretation of what happened.

i think we can all guess what happened.

* * *

Past your street

Asahi x reader

by : MoonCyruss

* * *


	4. I remember the minute (Iizuna x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while !  
> A lot has happened in the past month and it made it hard to update frequently !  
> let's move on now and enjoy the chapter !

* * *

I remember the minute

Iizuna x reader

by : MoonCyruss

* * *

Music to listen to during this ;

Eight by sleeping at last

and yes i started to listen to this because of Alivebur

* * *

_I won't let you in_

You were questioning yourself while crying looking at your phone.

the text message you had gotten broke your heart.

_"I want to try again"_

A message from your ex, Tsukasa Iizuna.

_I swore never again_

You were still pondering starting to type.

though you couldn't see the keyboard you still typed your answer.

you sent it.

_I can't afford, no_

"Izu...please no i refuse"  
  
Was all you sent but you started texting again.

for one reason, a question.

_i refuse to be rejected_

"my love...i thought you passed already.."

* * *

OK LOOK I KNOW THIS STORY HAS NO MATCH UP TO

THE MEANING OF THE SONG BUT I JUST WANTED SOME ANGST TODAY.

if you wanna contact me, reach me at my discord !

Ghostus#3651

Stay safe and hydrated and i'll see ya tomorrow !  
  


* * *


	5. Coffee Breath (Suna x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you some fluff, this once.  
> i've been feeding too much angst.  
> i'll give some fluff this once.

* * *

Coffee Breath

Suna x Reader

by : MoonCyruss

* * *

There's been so much angst so

have a break and take this fluff.

* * *

_Woke up in your new apartment_

You had just woken up.

The sun peaking through the curtains on a sunny

Friday morning.

_In your twin size bed_

You tried to figure out who was making

a bunch of noise in the kitchen.

Then you figured out who it was.

_Coffee starting_

You went to the kitchen to see a sleepy and tired,

Suna Rintarou making coffee in the kitchen.

_Don't remember much_

**"Well look at that, you're actually up early"**

you said to him, standing in between the

kitchen frames.

_All i know is that you talk too much_

" _hmmm....shut up.."_

He replied back tiredly at you.

All you did was smile at him softly.

_Time to_ go

**"you tired? c'mere"**

You asked him with open arms.

he walked over to hug you and you two somehow

ended up on the couch cuddling, both asleep.

* * *

My fucking heart is melting but more fluff will be coming

soon.

Stay safe and hydrated and i'll 

see you tomorrow or later if i'm motivated enough.

* * *


	6. Prom Dress (Atsumu x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song : Prom dress by Mxmtoon  
> enjoy the story!  
> if it's bad then that's because it's 3 in the morning for me right now!

* * *

Prom dress

Atsumu x reader

by : MoonCyruss

* * *

this is definitely gonna be half assed because

i don't have the energy at 3 am to do shit so

uh enjoy the half assed chapter.

* * *

_I'm sitting here_

there you were, sitting on the bleachers

at prom because your prom date ditched you.

you kinda just looked upon the crowd,

watching everyone have fun.

_crying in a prom dress_

you weren't crying but you did feel something go down your face.

a tear? we'll never know.

_i'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest_

what you did notice was more tears coming down,

you still had no expression.

you noticed someone in the corner of your eye

_makeup is running down_

that blonde hair, you recognized it.

it was miya atsumu

_feelings are all around_

**"stop crying over whoever ditched you, here take my hand"**

you looked over and noticed Atsumu had his hand out,

so you took his hand and he ran with you

into the crowd laughing.

then you two started dancing together.

_how did i get here? i need to know_

you started questioning how you got to get a dance

with the almighty Miya Atsumu, so you asked him why

he chose you to dance with?

**"My date ditched me too but that's alright now come on, let's continue"**

* * *

welp i hope you enjoyed the story.

it's very half assed so i apologize for that.

stay safe and take care of yourself and i'll

see you tomorrow or later.

* * *

prom dress

atsumu x reader

by : mooncyruss

* * *


	7. if the world was ending (sakusa x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : if the world was ending by uh someone?  
> enjoy!

* * *

If the world was ending

sakusa x reader

by : ImagineCypress

* * *

sorry for the inactivity once again!  
i've been really active on discord recently

and kinda forgot about this little gem so

new chapter babes!

enjoy!

* * *

_If the world was ending_

It was the day.

the day that the world was finally at it's expiration date.

your ex sakusa has texted you asking if he could

come over.

**you said yes**

_You'd come over, right?_

the earthquake hasn't started yet.

you then heard a car in the driveway then a knock on your door.

**you answered it and there he was**

_The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight_

he immediately hugged you tight.

hugged you so tight in fact you couldn't breathe.

you were happy to be in his arms again.

**the earthquake started**

_No, there wouldn't be a reason why_

"I'm sorry"

Sakusa whispered.

"why Saku?"

you replied back.

he said nothing. silence. 

_We would even have to say goodbye_

he walked you over to a wall and he sat down with his back against the wall.

he symboled to you to sit down with your back facing his chest.

so you did just that.

"i love you, before and right now, just focus on me only alright love?"

he whispered in your ear.

_If the world was ending_

the ground started to crack near you.

"i love you too saku."

you said i love you back.

_You'd come over, right?_

that crack started to come even closer.

you started to tear up.

"oh, my love don't cry, at least we'll go together"

sakusa said in your ear.

_You'd come over, right?_

he wiped your tears away.

you tried to calm yourself down. you did.

**then it hit you**

_You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?_

* * *

ew this was long but uh yeah!

hope you enjoyed this, don't get angry if y/n isn't like you-

i try the best of my ability to make y/n like everyone so don't get angry!

but uh, bye! and hydrate and eat!

* * *

if the world was ending

sakusa x reader

by : ImagineCypress

* * *


End file.
